You're Not For Me
by anchovyy imutt
Summary: "H-hae…d-dimana kau….", ucapnya terbata. / "Hyukkie….tidak bisakah, kau mmberiku kesempatan?" / "Maaf, Hae. Aku…harus pergi sekarang. Siwon pasti sudah menungguku…selamat tinggal…" / Maybe, you're not for me now. / But in the after life, I'll make sure we meet each other and fall in love. / HAEHYUK / slight! DaraHae,SiHyuk / BL / ANGST / NO BASH THE CHARA / DLDR! / RnR


**YOU'RE NOT FOR ME**

**Author :** Anchovyyimutt

**Disclaimer :** Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling memiliki. Selamanya \(^0^)/  
#hidup eomma! Hidup appa!#

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Drama / romance / Angst

**Warning :** BL, YAOI, boyxboy, typos, EYD kacau, alur gaje, DLDR, pabo!Hae #plak

**Main Pair :** broken!HaeHyuk

**Other Pairs : **SiHyuk, slight!DaraHae

**Cast :** Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Sandara Park

.

.

.

Bayangin eunhyuk di mv Mr. simple dan Donghae di mv SFS

.

.

.

March 22, 2013

.

.

.

Anchovyyimutt presents

.

.

.

**YOU'RE NOT FOR ME** © Anchovyyimutt

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

.

I'VE WARNED YOU!

.

.

.

Seoul National University, mungkin sudah tidak asing lagi bagi hampir seluruh penghuni Korea Selatan. Salah satu universitas favorit, tentunya mungkin menjadi tujuan banyak lulusan SMA yang ingin melanjutkan pendidikan.

Bukan hanya system pendidikannya, namun lingkungan universitasnya juga sangat baik. Dilenkapi tidak hanya fasilitas penunjang pendidikan yang berkualitas, namun juga taman kampus yang asri, tempat kebanyakan mahasiswanya menghabiskan waktu senggang.

Terlihat, di salah satu sudut taman yang asri itu, tepatnya di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang menjulang tinggi, dua orang namja sedang asyik mendengarkan music sambil bersender pada batang pohon itu. Satu namja terlihat sangat tampan, dengan surai coklatnya yang di style natural dan sorot matanya yang meneduhkan, disertai bibir pinknya yang tipis. Sedangkan pemuda yang satu lagi terlihat lebih fashionable, dengan surainya yang agak panjang di cat blonde terang, bibir plumpnya yang asyik berkomat kamit, serta seragamnya yang dipermak pas ukuran tubuhnya yang tergolong kecil untuk ukuran namja.

Mereka terlihat sedang berbagi earphone, menikmati semilir angin yang menemani tanpa peduli orang-orang yang asyik berlalulalang di sekitar mereka.

"Hae…apa kau tidur?", Tanya sang namja berambut blonde.

"Ani…hanya sedang menikmati suasana.", jawab namja yang dipanggil Donghae tadi.

"Oh iya, Hae. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm…kau mau tanya apa Hyukkie?"

Sang namja blonde yang dipanggil Hyukkie tadi tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia tau, pasti Donghae tidak akan suka dengan apa yang akan ditanyakannya setelah ini.

"Umm….begini. kau tau kan, minggu besok akan diadakan kemah bersama untuk mahasiswa semester akhir?"

"Ne.", jawab Donghae singkat.

"Jadi…apa kau mau ikut?", Tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

"Aish…Hyukkie. Kau ini kan tau, aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktu untuk hal seperti itu. Lebih baik aku bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman yang memang dekat denganku, bukan dengan orang-orang yang mungkin saja tidak aku kenal."

'Tuh kan…pasti jawabannya selalu saja seperti itu.', batin Eunhyuk, hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sahabatnya yang satu ini, memang orangnya agak dingin dalam hal-hal tertentu. Hanya hal yang benar-benar disukainya saja yang akan diminati. Eunhyuk yang sudah bersahabat dengan Donghae sejak SD, ditambah lagi rumah mereka yang bertetangga, tentu sudah hafal betul sifat sahabatnya ini.

"Sudahlah, daripada membicarakan hal seperti itu, lebih baik kita segera masuk. Bukankah Kim seongsaenim bilang ingin bertemu dengan semua mahasiswa semester akhir di aula sebentar lagi? Kajja.", cerocos Donghae enteng, tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk berdiri.

Sontak, Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba saja dilempar earphone oleh Donghae dan ditarik paksa, tersentak.

"AISH! YAH, YAH! LEE DONGHAE!", teriaknya tanpa dihiraukan Donghae sedikitpun.

**=You'reNotForMe=**

"Jadi…apa kalian sudah mengerti semua peraturan yang aku sebutkan tadi? Bagi kalian yang berminat untuk ikut, dan memang sangat disarankan, kalian bisa mendaftarkan diri kalian setelah ini.", jelas seorang namja paruh baya berjenggot di atas podium, yang hanya dibarengi anggukan oleh para mahasiswa di depannya.

Kim seongsaenim, nama namja paruh baya itu, masih asyik berkomat kamit sementara salah satu namja diantara kerumunan mahasiswa itu malah sibuk menguap.

"Yah, Hae. Berhentilah menguap, itu tidak sopan…", bisik Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Aish, tidak apa-apa kan. Toh Kim seongsaenim juga tidak mungkin tau. Tadi kukira dia mau memberi pengumuman apa. Ternyata tentang kemah itu. Hoam…tau begini aku tidur saja tadi.", jawab Donghae setengah menguap, menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Eunhyuk.

"Yah yah, kenapa kau malah-"

"BAIKLAH MAHASISWAKU SEKALIAN….", kata Kim seongsanim dengan sedikit keras, meredakan kembali para mahasiswa yang memang mulai ribut, mungkin karna bosan dengan penjelasan panjang lebarnya. Sontak seluruh perhatian mahasiswapun tertuju kembali pada Kim seongsaenim.

"Kali ini saya tidak akan membimbing kalian secara langsung. Saya telah merekrut seseorang yang akan membimbing kalian selama masa berkemah nantinya. Orang ini adalah lulusan SNU dua tahun yang lalu, jadi aku rasa beda umur kalian dengannya tidak terlalu jauh. Kalian mungkin bisa lebih akrab dengannya."

Setelah Kim seongsaenim mengakhiri penjelasannya, mendadak para mahasiswa sibuk berbisik-bisik, mencoba menebak siapa orang yang dimaksud itu, sementara Donghae hanya memandang kearah podium dengan malas, dengan Eunhyuk yang terlihat serius memperhatikan Kim seongsaenim.

"Miss Park, silahkan masuk…", Kim seongsaenim bergestur kearah tirai di belakangnya, seolah-olah mempersilakan seseorang untuk keluar dari tirai itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, keluarlah seseorang, yeoja tepatnya, dengan rambutnya yang indah panjang menjuntai, dandanannya yang kasual dan senyumnya yang manis. Yeoja itu terlihat cantik dengan make upnya yang natural, membuat seisi aula mendadak ricuh, bahkan para namja mulutnya menganga lebar, seperti baru saja melihat putri kerajaan jaman modern.

Tak terkecuali, salah satu tokoh utama kita yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae.

Donghae, yang tadinya malas-malasan dan mengantuk, mendadak langsung terbangun sempurna dan mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi ia sandarkan di pundak Eunhyuk.

"H-Hae…apa kau baik-baik saja?", Tanya Eunhyuk, yang sekarang terlihat sangat khawatir dengan reaksi tiba-tiba sahabatnya.

"Hae?", tanyanya lagi, karna tidak mendapat respon dari sahabatnya yang sekarang tengah sibuk membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya itu.

"Annyeong… Sandara Park imnida, panggil Dara saja. Aku juga lulusan SNU, dan kurasa umur kita tidak terpaut jauh. Jadi, aku harap kita bisa saling mengakrabkan diri nantinya…"

Ucap sang yeoja yang kini sudah berdiri di depan podium, membuat seluruh mahasiswa namja bertepuk tangan tidak jelas. Anehnya, Donghae belum juga menunjukkan reaksi apapun sejak tadi. Posisinya masih sama, memandang ke depan dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Yah Lee Donghae…apa kau baik-baik saja?", Tanya Eunhyuk untuk kesekian kalinya, karan belum juga direspon. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk sedikit memberi tonjokan pada bahu Donghae, guna menyadarkan namja yang sudah menjelma jadi patung itu sekarang.

"Hyukkie…."

"Ne?", Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis, karna akhirnya Donghae bicara juga. Tapi ada apa dengan seringaian itu?

"Sepertinya….aku baru saja jatuh cinta pada seorang malaikat…"

Ucap Donghae masih memandang kearah podium, membuat Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya.

**=You'reNotForMe=**

**-Satu minggu kemudian-**

"Ayo Hyukkie, kita bisa tertinggal rombongan bis nanti!"

Donghae menarik pergelangan Eunhyuk semangat sambil sedikit berlari kecil, sementara sang empunya tangan hanya bisa mengikuti dengan langkah lesu.

"Yah, bukankah kau bilang kau tidak ingin ikut? Kenapa sekarang sepertinya kau semangat sekali?", Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada malas.

Jujur saja, sepertinya sekarang Eunhyuk yang jadi malas mengikuti acara kemah itu.

"Aish, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, ini adalah semester akhir kita? Jadi…tidak ada salahnya kan menghabiskan waktu bersama yang lain."

'BOHONG!', hal itulah yang pertama diucapkan Eunhyuk dalam pikirannya.

Memang, semua yang diucapkan Donghae itu hanya omong kosong. Eunhyuk tau benar, satu-satunya alasan Donghae mau mengikuti acara kemah ini adalah karna yeoja yang dipanggil Dara itu. Eunhyuk juga bisa melihat, itu juga yang dipikirkan kebanyakan mahasiswa namja yang mengikuti kemah ini. Karana, taun-taun sebelumnya Eunhyuk tau benar, peminat acara kemah ini tidak sebanyak kerumunan namja yang terlihat sudah mengantri untuk menaiki bis di depannya kini.

'Apa sih hebatnya miss Park itu? Kenal juga belum!', batin Eunhyuk.

Jujur, Eunhyuk tidak suka tipe orang seperti miss Park itu. Sangat menakutkan, bisa membutakan mata namja di sekelilingnya, sampai mampu melakukan apapun.

Jika kau tanya, kenapa Eunhyuk tidak tertarik? Well…mungkin kau akan tau seiring berjalannya cerita ini nanti.

"Baiklah, apa semuanya sudah masuk?", ucap sebuah suara tiba-tiba, membangunkan lamunan Eunhyuk.

Ternyata, sedari tadi Eunhyuk melamun, kerumunan mahasiswa yang dilihatnya kini sudah naik ke bis masing-masing. Hanya tersisa dirinya, Donghae, dan beberapa mahasiswa yang terlambat saja.

"Umm…bisa kulihat ID kalian?", ucap miss Park, yang kini sudah berdiri di depan mereka.

Donghae menyerahkan IDnya dan Eunhyuk dengan tampang bodoh, sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa memandangnya malas.

'Kemah ini, sepertinya tidak akan terasa menyenangkan lagi.', batin Eunhyuk untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklah, Lee Donghae dan Lee Eunhyuk. Salah satu dari kalian akan duduk di satu kursi kosong di bagian depan…", ucap miss Park, sementara Donghae hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum konyol.

"Dan satu lagi akan duduk denganku…", lanjutnya, membuat Donghae langsung memelototkan matanya, mengangkat tangannya semangat.

"Aku! aku akan duduk dengan anda Dara-sshi!"

Dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas lesu.

**=You'reNotForMe=**

**-Di tempat kemah-**

"Baiklah, kalian sudah mengerti kan, apa yang harus kalian lakukan? Atur kebutuhan kalian masing-masing, setelah itu baru kita akan berkumpul lagi. Satu tenda diisi maksimal dua orang…"

Miss Park menginstruksikan kepada seluruh mahasiswa yang sekarang berbaris rapi di depannya. Sekilas, ia tersenyum pada salah satu mahasiswa, yang tadi ia ketahui bernama Donghae.

Donghae itu benar-benar sangat menarik dan cocok untuk diajak teman bicara, menurutnya. Sejak di perjalanan tadi, Donghae tidak henti-hentinya menceritakan hal-hal konyol yang tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti tertawa.

'Benar-benar unik….', batin Miss Park.

Setelah diinstruksikan untuk bubar, para mahasiswa mulai menyebar menurut kelompoknya masing-masing. Terlihat, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mulai sibuk bahu-membahu untuk membangun tenda.

"Yah, Hae…", ucap Eunhyuk, memulai pembicaraan, sambil tetap membangun tenda.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa…kau menyukai miss Park itu?", Tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba, membuat Donghae menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

"Yah…sepertinya begitu. Lagipula, dia itu orang yang asyik untuk diajak bicara. ", jawab Donghae enteng.

Tak diketahuinya, Eunhyuk mulai mengerutkan dahinya, seperti ekspresi orang sedih?

"Tap-tapi…miss Park itu kan lebih tua dari kita…", timpalnya berusaha membuat suaranyasetenang mungkin.

"Aish…tidak masalah bukan? Toh umurnya juga tidak beda jauh. Lagipula, kenapa kau masih memanggilnya miss Park sih? Bukankah dia sudah menyuruh kita memanggilnya Dara?"

Donghae terlihat tidak terima, tiba-tiba saja meletakkan paku yang digunakan untuk menyangga tenda mereka.

"Tapi…aku kan cuma bertanya, Hae…"

"Aish sudahlah…bilang saja kau iri, karna kau tidak bisa dekat dengan Dara-sshi..iya kan?", jawab Donghae, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kegiatan membangun tendanya, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang berdiri terpaku sendirian.

"Aku…bukan iri karna tidak bisa dekat dengannya, Hae. Aku iri….karna ia yang baru kau kenal, sudah bisa membuatmu bertekuk lutut seperti itu.

**=You'reNotForMe=**

"Baiklah, apa semua sudah berkumpul dengan kelompok masing-masing?", Tanya miss Park, yang sekarang sudah selesai mengabsen semua mahasiswa yang hadir.

Terlihat semua tenda sudah terpasang dengan rapi.

Donghae, yang masih sedikit kesal terhadap Eunhyuk, terlihat berdiri agak jauh dari Eunhyuk. Sementara Eunhyuk, sepertinya sedari tadi ia sibuk melamun.

"Oh ya, untuk para mahasiswa yang tadi datang terlambat, kurasa kalian belum tau pembagian kelompoknya. Kalau begitu…kalian ikut denganku saja…", jelas miss Park, membuat ekspresi Donghae mendadak sumringah, tentunya hal itu juga dapat dilihat oleh Eunhyuk.

"Ne!", jawab seluruh mahasiswa serempak.

Para mahasiswa yang belum dapat kelompok mulai berkumpul di sekitar miss Park, begitu pula Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Terlihat, sepertinya ada 6 orang mahasiswa, dua yeoja dan empat namja, termasuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian sudah mengerti. Sekarang kita mulai berpencar di sekitar hutan ini, mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin tanaman unik yang kalian temukan. Kita akan berkumpul disini dua jam lagi…", jelas miss Park untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum para mahasiswa berpencar menurut kelompok masing-masing.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Eunhyuk hanya bisa berjalan sambil melamun sendirian. Dua orang mahasiswi yang ikut kelompok mereka sedang asyik menggosip berdua, entah membicarakan apa. Dua orang mahasiswa namja yang ikut kelompoknya juga, tidak terlalu ia hiraukan. Sepertinya sedari tadi mereka hanya diam, sama sepertinya. Toh ia juga tidak mengenali wajah keduanya. Tapi memang ia akui, satu dari dua namja itu terlihat sangat tampan.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Donghae?

Donghae, asyik mengobrol dengan miss Park. Mereka berdua berjalan di depan, memimpin rombongan. Terlihat, Donghae dan miss Park sepertinya bercerita hal-hal yang seru dan lucu, karna dari tadi, senyuman tdak pernah luntur dari wajah keduanya.

'Hae, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mneghiraukanku seperti ini?', batin Eunhyuk miris.

Mungkin, karna Eunhyuk sudah terbiasa bersama dengan Donghae hampir setiap waktunya. Biasanya, Donghae akan bersikap perhatian padanya, menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya pada Eunhyuk. Tapi, kenapa rasanya hati Eunhyuk sakit, melihat senyuman Donghae itu ditujukan bukan untuknya lagi?

"Ugh….", Eunhyuk tiba-tiba bergumam pelan, membuat pandangan yang lain tertuju padanya.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa, Eunhyuk-sshi?", miss park dan Donghae yang sepertinya juga mendengarnya, ikut menoleh.

Donghae hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

Sontak, wajah Eunhyuk merah padam. 'Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus benar-benar mengatakannya? Tapi…aku sudah tidak tahan….', terjadi pergumulan dalam hati kecilnya.

"A-aku….", mulainya ragu, kini semua mata makin menatap lekat padanya.

"A-aku…ingin b-buang air kecil….miss Park.", lanjut Eunhyuk, membuang seluruh harga dirinya karna gejolak yang sudah tak tertahankan di alat pembuangannya.

Namun reaksi yang ia dapatkan tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Memang, yang lain terlihat sedikit menahan tawanya. Tapi miss Park hanya menyunggingkan senyum, sementara Donghae hanya memberinya pandangan 'kukira-ada-apa'.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu yang lain tunggu disini. Donghae, tolong temani aku mencarikan Eunhyuk tempat yang cocok untuk buang air. Tidak mungkin kita menyuruhnya pergi sendiri, terlalu berbahaya.", ucap miss Park.

Yang lain hanya manggut-manggut, minus Eunhyuk.

"Uhm…kurasa cukup Donghae saja yang menemaniku…miss Park…."

Hei! Eunhyuk berkata seperti itu bukan karna apa-apa. Mana mungkin, ia membiarkan seorang yeoja menemaninya mencari tempat buang air kecil begitu saja….benarkan?

Tapi, sepertinya Donghae berasumsi lain, karna sekarang ekspresinya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Aish, Hyukkie! Kau ini, sudah menyusahkan orang masih juga berkomentar. Dara noona kan bermaksud baik ingin menemani kita, kenapa kau malah bicara seperti itu?"

JLEB

Sontak, hati Eunhyuk terasa sangat sakit. Bagaimana mungkin, Donghae sahabatnya, yang dulu meskipun menyebalkan tapi sangat jarang memarahinya, kini menjadi Donghae yang berbeda. Bahkan, Donghae memanggil Dara se-casual itu, tanpa embel-embel sshi?

"Baiklah…terserah kau saja, Hae…", dengan nafas berat, Eunhyuk terpaksa mengiyakannya.

**=You'reNotForMe=**

"Hyukkie! Kau lama sekali sih! Sudah semenit!", teriak Donghae dari jarak kira-kira dua meter dari tempat Eunhyuk sekarang berdiri.

Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk sudah selesai dengan acaranya sedari tadi. Hanya saja, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan air mata yang tadi tiba-tiba keluar dari matanya.

"N-ne tunggu sebentar!", jawabnya, berusaha menyembunyikan suara sembabnya.

Setelah benar-benar yakin air matanya tidak akan keluar, ia berjalan kembali ke tempat Donghae dan miss Park berdiri.

"Aku sudah sel-"

Suara Eunhyuk tercekat di tenggorokan, karna tiba-tiba saja ia melihat pemandangan yang sungguh, tidak ingin dilihat olehnya.

Donghae berdiri di hadapan miss Park, menyelimutkan jaketnya pada tubuh miss Park dan merengkuhnya sebentar setelahnya.

"Eun-eunhyuk?! I-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat…", ucap miss Park terbata-bata, sepertinya kaget dengan kedatangan Eunhyuk.

"Aih, sudah, tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun noona. Tadi kan aku Cuma ingin menyelimuti tubuhmu yang kedinginan…kajja kita kembali.", ucap Donghae menggandeng tangan miss Park, sama sekali menghiraukan Eunhyuk yang kini berusaha mati-matian menahan kembali air matanya.

**-Keesokan harinya-**

"Baiklah, hari ini jadwal bebas! Silakan mengitari sekitar area perkemahan ini sepuas kalian. Tapi ingat…jangan pergi terlalu jauh. Kalian bisa tersesat di hutan ini…", sekali lagi miss Park memberi instruksi, yang diikuti oleh sorakan para mahasiswa setelahnya.

Namun, lain halnya dengan Eunhyuk. Sedari tadi, ia sibuk melirik Donghae berkali-kali. Donghae, yang kini sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu, di sebelah miss Park yang terlihat sudah selesai memberi instruksi.

Perlahan, Eunhyuk memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekat kea rah mereka berdua. Bagaimanapun, Donghae adalah sahabatnya sejak lama. Ia tidak ingin, persahabatannya dengan Donghae jadi renggang karna masalah seperti ini.

"H-Hae…bisakah kita bicara sebentar?", tanay Eunhyuk pada intinya, ketika ia sudah berada di depan Donghae.

Sementara miss Park hanya memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi duly ya…", ucap miss Park.

"Tunggu, noona! Kau tidak perlu pergi, biar Eunhyuk bicara disini saja.", timpal Donghae, tiba-tiba saja meraih tangan miss Park yang hendak beranjak.

Tapi…aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu…Hae.", ucap Eunhyuk takut-takut.

Jujur saja, Eunhyuk memang ingin semua masalah ini terselesaikan. Tapi, ia juga belum siap kalau miss Park harus mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Donghae nanti.

"Ya sudah, gwaenchana. Aku pergi saja dulu Hae…tidak apa-apa.", ucap miss Park lagi, kini melepaskan tangannya darigenggaman Donghae dan berjalan menjauh.

"Aish, kau ini menganggu saja, Hyukkie. Apa sih yang ingin kau bicarakan? Sampai harus menusir Dara noona segala!", ucap Donghae kesal seraya turun dari batu tempatnya duduk.

"Aku, ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu…Hae. Bisakah kita ke tempat yang agak lebih sepi?"

"Aish, banyak permintaan sekali. Ya sudah, ayo. Kita ke dapur saja.

Ucap Donghae, seraya berjalan menuju tempat masak dadakan di ujung wilayah perkemahan yang ia sebut dapur tadi.

**=You'reNotForMe=**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah batang pohon dengan malas.

Sementara, Eunhyuk kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya, dengan ekspresi tak jelas.

"Aku…Cuma ingin bertanya. A-apa…kau benar benar serius dengan miss Park, Hae?"

Sontak, ekspresi Donghae langsung berubah.

"Hyukkie! Apa sih maksud perkataanmu itu? Bukankah sejak pertama sudah kubilang, aku jatuh cinta padanya!"

"Tapi…dia itu lebih pantas jadi noona kita Hae!"

"Aish, bilang saja kau cemburu! Kau sebenarnya juga menyukai Dara noona kan?! Cih, sudah kuduga, gerak gerikmu selama ini sangat aneh!"

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku Hae!", Eunhyuk berusaha berkilah, tapi jujur saja, ia memang cemburu. Tentu saja, cemburu dengan konteks yang sama sekali berbeda dengan persepsi Donghae.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah mengelak, Hyukkie! Asal kau tau, kita ini sudah bersahabat lama! Aku tidak ingin,persahabatan kita rusak gara-gara masalah ini! Tapi, kalau itu memang maumu terserah!"

Ucap Donghae sedikit keras, bersiap untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

"TUNGGU!", eunhyuk menahan tangan Donghae.

"A-aku…aku memang cemburu, Hae…", Ucap Eunhyuk lirih, membuat suasana mendadak jai sangat sunyi.

Terlebih lagi, dengan apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja, ia memeluk Donghae dari belakang, membuat Donghae makin tidak mengerti.

"A-apa…maksudmu?", hanya kata-kata itulah, yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku….memang cemburu, Hae. Tapi…bukan karna miss Park.", lanjut Eunhyuk, membuat mata Donghae terbelalak seketika.

SRET!

Dengan kasar, Donghae melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk pada dirinya.

"A-Apa…maksudmu?!"

Donghae menjaga jarak beberapa langkah dari Eunhyuk.

"Hae, m-maafkan aku. a-aku tau ini salah…t-tapi…", Eunhyuk menjeda kalimatnya, berjalan mendekat kea rah Donghae. "Hae…aku…aku menyukaimu…Hae."

Ucap Eunhyuk akhirnya, membuat Donghae semakin kaget dan lebih menjaga jarak.

"APA MAKSDUMU?!", ucapnya lantang.

"Aku…sudah lama aku menyimpan perasaan ini, Hae. Semua perhatianmu padaku, entah kenapa berhasil meluluhkan hatiku. Aku menyukaimu….Lee Donghae."

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Eunhyuk. Namun, Eunhyuk tau ia akan menyesali semua tindakan bodohnya ini nanti. Donghae, terlihat sangat takut padanya.

"BERHENTI! BERHENTI SAMPAI DISITU! H=JANGAN MENDEKAT!", teriak Donghae.

"Tapi Hae,aku-"

"CUKUP! JANGAN BICARA APA-APA LAGI! K-KAU BENAR-BENAR MENGERIKAN! MENYINGKIRLAH DARIKU!"

JLEB

Ucap Donghae ahirnya, sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk begitu saja, tanpa mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Eunhyuk, yang sejak tadi sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis, kini sudah banjir air mata.

Memang, ia sudah mengira kalau Donghae akan sangat kaget. Tapi, Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak mengira kalau Donghae akan setakut itu padanya. Ia kira, ia bisa percaya pada Donghae yang telah bersama dengannya sejak lama.

"H-hae…sakit. Apa kau tau, ini rasanya sanga sakit….Hae?"

Gumam Eunhyuk. Ia meraih dada kirinya, memukulnya pelan, meluapkan seluruh rasa sakitnya. Kini, airmata sudah benar-benar tidak terbendung lagi dari matanya.

"B-baiklah,,,Hae. Kalau itu memang yang kau inginkan. Aku….akan menyingkir darimu."

**=You'reNotForMe=**

JDUARR CTARRR CTARR!

-suara petir mebahana badai #plak-

Langit sudah beranjak gelap, diperparah dengan keadaan mendung yang cukup mencekam. Sedari tadi petir tak henti-hentinya menyambar kesunyian langit malam. Terlihat, kini rombongan peserta kemah sedang berkumpul, tentu saja dipimpin oleh miss Park di hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah, karna keadaan langit sedang tidak bersahabat kali ini, kita terpaksa mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih aman. Kimseongsaeng telah mengatakan padaku, mereka menyiapkan sebuah cottage beberapa kilometer dari sini, untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan aku rasa, sebaiknya kita berteduh saja di cottage itu untuk malam ini. Kemasi barang kalianseperlunya, kita biarkan saja tendanya seperti itu. Kita akan kembali besok…", jelas miss Park panjang lebar, yang segera di-iyakan oleh para mahasiswa.

Segera setelahnya, mereka segera bubar dan mengemasi barang masing-masing di tenda mereka. Begitu pula dengan Donghae. Ia mengambil barangnya seperlunya, sebelum akhirnya menutup tendanya rapat dan kembali ke barisan miss Park.

Lalu Eunhyuk? Mungkin, ia sedang sibuk menenangkan diri, ataupun menghindar dari Donghae, seperti yang diinginkan Donghae. Bahkan, Donghae yang masih merasa rishi dengan pernyataan cinta Eunhyuk tadi, sepertinya juga tidak sadar kalau Eunhyuk tidak ada di barisan mereka.

"Baiklah, sekarang akan aku absen nama kalian satu persatu.", ucap miss Park, segera setalah rombongan mereka mencapai cottage yang dimaksud. Di sana, sudah ada seorang penjaga cottage yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Choi Siwon?", miss Park mulai memanggil setiap mahasiswa satu persatu.

"Umm…maaf miss Park. Tadi, Siwon bilang ia lupa mengambil sesuatu di tenda. Ia bilang ia akan menyusul, dan dia sudah tau letak cottage ini.", jelas, seseorang, yang sepertinya teman satu tenda namja bernama Choi Siwon tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan aku teruskan…", dan miss Park mulai melanjutkan acaranya.

"…..Lee Donghae…"

"Hadir."

"Lee Eunhyuk…"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Lee Eunhyuk?"

Masih tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Keadaan di ruang tau cottage mulai ricuh, para mahasiswa mulai berbisik-bisik, sementara miss Park meneliti setiap barisan mahasiswa, mencari sosok Eunhyuk di antaranya.

"Donghae, apa kau tidak bersama Eunhyuk?"

DEG

Donghae, yang sebenarnya baru saja menyadari mengetahui Eunhyuk tidak ada bersama mereka, mengalami pergumulan batin yang berat, dan merasa bersalah. Bagaimana mungkin ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Eunhyuk tidak bersama mereka? Bagaimana kalau sampai Eunhyuk berbuat bodoh karna kata-katanya tadi?

"A-aku…tidak bersamanya sejak tadi. Setelah bicara sebentar denganku tadi siang, ia langsung beranjak begitu saja…n-noona…", jawab Donghae sekenanya.

CTARR! CTTAARRR!

Terdengar suara petir di luar semakin keras, dan dilihat dari jendela cottage, sepertinya gerimis mulai turun.

"Aduh…bagaimana ini. Sepertinya akan segera turun hujan. Aku takut, nanti terjadi sesuatu padanya…", kata miss Park, yang semakin membuat suasana hati Donghae tidak tenang.

Terdengar suara-suara ribut mulai terdengar dari para mahasiswa.

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kita tenang dulu. Jika kita keluar sekarang, akan sangat berbahaya. Mudah-mudahan saja Eunhyuk berada di tempat yang aman…"

Tapi miss Park, bagaimana kalau ia menuju kea rah perkemahan sekarang? Mungkin aka nada binatang buas, sama sekali tidak ada penerangan di sana…", ucap salah seorang mahasiswa.

"Dan juga sangat sunyi…", tambah yang lainnya.

Kini, pikiran Donghae semakin tidak tenang.

'Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?! Dasar Donghae bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu pada sahabatmu sendiri?! Hyukkie itu takut petir,bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya!', rutukknya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku akan keluar mencarinya!", sahut Donghae akhirnya, seraya berlari menuju pintu depan cottage.

"Tunggu dulu! Donghae! Itu terlalu bahaya-"

Tidak dihiraukannya suara miss Park yang memanggil-manggil dirinya.

**=You'reNotForMe=**

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, yang sepertinya sibuk berlari di tengah hujan yang mulai turun.

CTARRR CTARRR

Menghadapi ketakutannya sejak kecil –phobia petir-, ia terus berlari, tak menghiraukan air mata yang masih mengalir dari sudut matanya.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Eunhyuk terus berlari, kearah perkemahan. Namun, langkahnya melemah saat melihat keadaan perkemahan yang gelap gulita. Hanya ada tenda-tenda yang sepertinya kosong.

"K-kemana…semua orang?", tanyanya kebingungan.

Ia mulai berjalan cepat kearah tendanya, setidaknya berusaha berlindung dari hujan yang mulai turun cukup lebat.

CTARR CTARRR CTAARRRR

Tanpa sadar, Eunhyuk melompat ke dalam tendanya yang kosong dan gelap, menekuk lututnya dan menutup kedua telinganya.

Sejak kecil, ia phobia akut terhadap petir. Entah kenapa, setiap mendengar bunyi petir yang keras, ia akan merasa sulit bernafas. Namun, biasanya akan ada Donghae yang menenangkannya. Bahkan, dulu Donghae rela berlari ke rumah Eunhyuk jika hujan lebat datang dan petir menyambar-nyambar hebat, tanpa diminta. Karna Donghae tau, bahwa Eunhyuk takut petir.

Tapi, sekarang Eunhyuk benar-benar sendirian. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak tau kemana semua orang pergi, dan ia tidak tau harus berlari kemana. Ia tidak ingin pergi keluar sana dan mencari rombongannya di tengah petir menyambar-nyambar ini. Lebih baik ia meringkuk di dalam tendanya ini.

CTARRR CCTAARRR

Eunhyuk semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya, saat mendengar suara petir yang makin hebat. Namun, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak bersamanya. Tendanya mulai basah. Air hujan, ikut andil pula membasahi tubuhnya yang memang sudah setengah basah tadi.

"H-hae….a-aku takut….h-hiks…", gumamnya, entah pada siapa.

Sungguh, rasanya Eunhyuk ingin pingsan saja saat ini. Ia tidak bisa bernafas, sangat sulit untuk bernafas. Petir-petir itu, terasa seperti meneror dirinya. Seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri, ditambah lagi dengan sensasi dingin dari bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup.

"H-hae…d-dimana kau….", ucapnya terbata.

Kini, Eunhyuk sudah tidak bisa membedakan antara air matanya dan air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Perlindungan tenda di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

Tidak masalah ia kehujanan, asalkan petir-petir itu menyingkir…begitulah pikir Eunhyuk.

CTAARRR CTAAARR CTTAAAARR

Suara petir yang semakin membahana,membuat Eunhyuk tak bisa mengatur nafasnya.

SRAKKK

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara tendanya disampirkan dan melihat sesosok bayangan, sebelum akhirnya Eunhyuk jatuh tersungkur dan dunianya terasa gelap gulita.

**=You'reNotForMe=**

"HYUKKIE! HYUKKIEE DI MANA KAU?!"

Dongae terus berlari tak tentu arah, menembus derasnya hujan yang mengguyur, menghiraukan sang petir yang terus menyambar dengan hebatnya.

"HYUKKIE! JAWAB AKU!"

Donghae terus berteriak, tak peduli jika ada binatang buas yang tiba-tiba menerkamnya dalam gelap.

Jujur saja, ia memang merasa sangat bersalah pada Eunhyuk atas kata-katanya tadi. Meskipun Donghae tau perasaan Eunhyuk itu salah, tapi tidak seharusnya ia berkata sekejam itu. Padahal ia tau, bahwa Eunhyuk sangatlah sensitive. Namun yang melebihi rasa bersalah Donghae saat ini adalah rasa khawatirnya.

"HYUKKIE! JAWAB AKU! APA KAU MENDENGARKU?! HYUKKIE!"

Sejak mereka bersahabat, Donghae sangat tau hal yang paling ditakuti Eunhyuk adalah petir. Biasanya, Donghae akan langsung berlari ke rumah Eunhyuk yang ada di hadapan rumahnya begitu Donghae mendengar suara petir. Karna Donghaelah yang paling tau, petir adalah ketakutan terbesar Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa, kakinya bergerak dengan sendirinya saat membayangkan Eunhyuk sedang ketakutan.

"HYUKKIE!"

Sontak, Donghae mempercepat larinya, tak peduli dengan tetes hujan yang makin membasahi bumi. Ia melihat perkemahan mereka sudah cukup dekat.

TAP TAP TAP

Tempat yang pertama ia tuju adalah tendanya dan Eunhyuk. Mungkin saja, Eunhyuk tadi kembali kemari dan kebingungan saat tau tidak ada siapapun di perkemahan.

"HYUKKIEE!"

SRAAKKK

Sontak, Donghae membuka tirai tenda cukup keras. Dirasakannya, tenda itu sudah basah kuyup.

Ia melongok lebih jauh ke dalam tenda. Namun sayang, harapannya kembali pupus saat melihat, ternyata tenda itu kosong.

"AISH, DAMN!"

Donghae menendang sisi luar tenda dengan cukup keras, merutuk entah kepada siapa.

"HYUKKIE! DI MANA KAU SEBENARNYA! AKU TAU AKU SALAH! KEMBALILAH!"

Ia berteriak frustasi, tak peduli jika ada yang mendengarnya ataupun tidak.

RING RING RING RING

Tiba-tiba, ponsel dalam sakunya bordering, menandakan panggilan masuk.

Diambilnya ponselnya dari saku celana, dan tombol answer pun ia tekan, seraya melindungi ponselnya agar tidak terkena air hujan.

"Yeoboseyo?", jawab Donghae.

"_Donghae, dimana kau?", _Tanya suara di sebrang sana.

Didengar dari suaranya, Donghae sudah bisa menebak kalau itu adalah Dara noona.

"Aku sedang mencari Hyukkie di perkemahan!"

"_Apa?! Aish…kembalilah sekarang! Eunhyuk sudah berada disini!"_

Balas Dara, yang langsung dijawab helaan lega dari Donghae. Sebenarnya, sebelum Dara mengatakan Hyukkie tadi, ia baru akan menolak ketika diminta untuk kembali.

"Baiklah! Aku akan kembali secepatnya!"

PIIP

Jawab Donghae, sebelum menutup panggilannya dan berlari secepat mungkin, menuju cottage dengan keadaan bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup.

**=You'reNotForMe=**

BRAAKKK

BLAMMM

Donghae berlari menuju ruang tamu cottage, tak peduli dengan tatapan para mahasiswa yang melihatnya heran.

"Hyukkie! Di mana dia?"

Itulah hal pertama yang Donghae ucapkan.

Langkahnya terhenti, saat melihat kerumunan mahasiswa yang mengerubungi sebuah sofa. Terlihat, di atas sofa itu tertidur seorang namja berambut blonde, dengan selimut yang cukup tebal menyelimuti hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"HYUKKIE!"

BUAAGGHHH

Donghae baru saja akan berlari kearah Eunhyuk, saat tiba-tiba saja dirasakan sebuah sensasi panas di pipi kirinya.

"A-APA APAAN KAU?!", tanyanya emosi pada seorang namja tinggi, yang saat ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya yang ia asumsikan sebagai sang pelaku penyerangan tiba-tiba.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa-apaan kau?", jawab sang namja tinggi dingin.

"Apa maksudmu hah?! Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Hyukkie!"

"Apa kau masih pantas berkata seperti itu, setelah apa yang kau ucapkan padanya tadi siang?!", sang namja tinggi berparas tampan itu terlihat makin emosi.

"S-siwon…sudahlah. Tenanglah dulu, jangan membuat keributan di saat seperti ini…", ucap seorang mahasiswa yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kerumunan. Sepertinya namja itu adalah teman sang namja tinggi yang dipanggil Siwon tadi.

Donghae, yang jujur saja tersentak dengan perkataan Siwon barusan, langsung diam seribu bahasa. Amarahnya seolah hilang begitu saja.

"A-Apa…maksudmu?"

"Tidak perlu pura-pura tidak mengerti. Seharusnya, kau ingat perkataanmu sendiri. Apa kau tau? Tadi, aku mendengar semua yang kalian bicarakan. Setelah kau pergi, aku mengikuti Eunhyuk. Apa kau tau, kalau ia menangis berjam-jam karna kata-katamu itu?"

"M-menangis…?"

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, hati Donghae merasa sakit mendengar Eunhyuk menangis karenanya. Ia benar-benar sahabat yang tidak berguna, karna tidak bisa memahami perasaan Eunhyuk.

"A-apa…kau yang menemukannya?", Tanya Donghae akhirnya. Setidaknya, hanya kata-kata itulah yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya yang kaku. Hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk tidak ia pedulikan. Saat ini, yang diperlukan Donghae hanyalah penerangan. Penerangan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hati Donghae mencelos melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang terbaring lemah di atas sofa.

Meskipun bajunya sudah diganti dengan baju kering, tapi wajah Eunhyuk masih terlihat sangat pucat.

"Ne, akulah yang menemukannya. Dan asal kau tau, sejak hari pertama perkemahan, aku sudah memperhatikan Eunhyuk, dan bagaimana sikapmu terhadapnya. Kau…benar-benar tidak pantas untuk disebut sebagai penjaganya.", kata Siwon dingin.

Namun, Donghae tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk mengelak. Mungkin, semua yang dikatakan Siwon tentangnya itu memang benar. Dirinya benar-benar tidak berguna. Padahal, Eunhyuk sudah sangat percaya pada dirinya. Tapi ia malah mengkhianati kepercayaan Eunhyuk itu, karna masalah yang menurutnya sekarang sangat sepele.

"A-aku…"

"Sudahlah, Donghae. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun. Mulai saat ini, biarlah aku yang akan menjaga dan melindungi Eunhyuk."

Dan entah kenapa, sedetik kemudian, perasaan Donghae terasa seperti diremas kuat.

**=You'reNotForMe=**

**-6 bulan kemudian-**

"Hyukkie!", panggil Donghae pada sesosok namja berambut hitam di depannya.

"Eh? Hae? Tumben sekali kau berangkat pagi…", jawab Eunhyuk, sang namja berambut hitam tadi.

"Tentu saja, aku kan ingin berangkat bersama denganmu. Bagaimana? Rasanya, sudah lama juga kan, kita tidak berangkat bersama?", kata Donghae sekenanya. Memang, sejak kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu di perkemahan mereka, hubungan persahabatan Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak pernah sedekat dulu.

Eunhyuk memang sudah memaafkan Donghae untuk semuanya, bahkan mereka masing sering saling sapa setiap apgi. Tapi di kampus, mereka sudah jarang bertemu, karena Eunhyuk mengambil konsentrasi laporan akhir yang berbeda dengan Donghae.

Terlihat, ekspresi ragu dari wajah Eunhyuk. Namun, sepertinya Donghae terlalu sibuk tersenyum konyol untuk menyadarinya. "Umm…maaf Hae. Tapi, sebentar lagi Siwon akan menjemputku…", jawab Eunhyuk akhirnya, membuat hati Donghae mendadak terasa kberat.

"O-oh…begitu. Ya sudah…tidak apa-apa. Lain waktu saja…"

Donghae masih berusaha tersenyum, walaupun sangat berat baginya . tanpa diketahui Eunhyuk atau siapapun, Donghae baru sadar akan perasaannya sendiri setelah kejadian hilangnya Eunhyuk saat itu. Ia sadar, bahwa perasaannya terhadap miss Park hanyalah sekedar perasaan kagum.

"Ngomong-ngomong…kau terlihat cocok dengan rambut hitam ini…Hyukkie…", tambah Donghae berusaha mencairkan suasana, sambil mengusap lembut surai hitam Eunhyuk.

"N-ne…gomawo..", hanya itu yang bisa Eunhyuk ucapkan. "Oh iya, Hae. Sudah dulu, aku harus segera ke halte bis. Siwon bilang ia akan menjemputku disana…"

"Tunggu, Hyukkie!", Donghae menahan pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk yang hendak beranjak dari halaman depan rumahnya sekarang ini. Namun saat Eunhyuk menoleh dan menatapnya serius, Donghae malah tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"A-aku…ingin mengatakan sesuatu, padamu…", ucap Donghae sedikit ragu. Tapi,toh jika tidak ia lanjutkan, ia tidak akan pernah tau apa yang bisa terjadi selanjutnya. "A-aku baru sadar…..Hyukkie. bahwa selama ini, orang yang memenuhi hari-hariku hanyalah dirimu…"

Sontak, mata Eunhyuk terbeblalak mendengar ucapan Donghae. "A-apa…maksudmu?"

Selama beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling berpandangan, tanpa sepatah katapun terucap. Seolah-olah, mereka berusaha mengungkapkan semuanya lewat pandangan mata.

"Hyukkie…", Donghae meraih kedua tangan Eunhyuk. "Saranghae…", ucapnya akhirnya, sebelum menangkupkan kedua tangan Eunhyuk di dadanya.

Eunhyuk, hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya. Jujur saja, jika Donghae mengatakan ini enam bulan yang lalu, mungkin saat ini Eunhyuk akan merasa sangat bahagia, dan tanpa pikir panjang berkata 'ya'. Namun, keadaannya sekarang sangatlah rumit. Kini ia sudah memiliki Siwon, yang sangat baik padanya, yang rela mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai penjaga Eunhyuk.

Bagaimana mungkin Eunhyk bisa meninggalkan orang sebaik itu, demi mengejar cinta lamanya yang telah pupus?

"M-maaf….Hae.", ucap Eunhyuk halus, seraya menarik kedua tangannya yang masih digenggam Donghae. "Aku…tidak mungkin meninggalkan Siwon. Setelah kelulusan nanti, orang tuanya akan mengirimnya ke Belanda untuk melanjutkan bisnis. Dan Siwon, ia memintaku untuk ikut bersamanya. Ia…siwon, akan menikahiku di Belanda."

DEG

Ucapan Eunhyuk, terasa seperti beribu jarum menancap di hati Donghae. Bukan sekedar jarum biasa, melainkan sebuah jarum yang telah dibakar ditungku panas sebelumnya. Ingin sekali rasanya Donghae merutuki kebodohannya, karna tidak emnyadari hal ini sejak awal. Kalau saja ia tau, bahwa cinta sejatinya selama ini adalah orang yang selalu berada di dekatnya, mungkin sekarang mereka sudah hidup bahagia, menunggu saat kelulusan bersama.

"Hyukkie….tidak bisakah, kau mmberiku kesempatan?", mohon Donghae. Ia tidak peduli, jika sekarang ini dirinya terlihat seperti seorang pengemis cinta ataupun pecundang. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menggantikan saat-saat tertundanya bersama EUnhyuk.

"Maaf, Hae. Aku…harus pergi sekarang. Siwon pasti sudah menungguku…selamat tinggal…", ucap Eunhyuk akhirnya, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Donghae dalam kesendiriannya.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya.

**=You'reNotForMe=**

Hyukkie…can't you give me another chance?

Is it too late already?

But I can't…really. I really can't live without you.

A day without you is like a thousand years in hell.

So lonely, so pained.

I know it's my fault, but all I need is another chance.

I promise, I will make you the happiest person in the world then.

But…if you really aren't for me…it's okay.

But maybe, we can meet up at another life.

Maybe, you're not for me now.

But in the after life, I'll make sure we meet each other and fall in love.

**=FIN=**

**An : **geje? Ya sy tau =.= sebenernya, niat Vyy bikin ini juga hanya sbg selingan, biar gak bosen ^^

Dan lagi, Vyy mau announce project eunhae Vyy buat ss5ina nanti. Vyy pantau dari AN IHTLY kmren,kyknya masih dikit banget yg minat. Ayolah, padahal viewernya udah 1000 lbih, gda yg minat satupun? gda yg bkl ntn sushow satupun gitu? Disini juga, Vyy harap siders juga mau ikut kalo emang kepengen. Ga mslah kok mskipun ga prnah komen. Asal niat tetep Vyy terima. yg penting baca dulu **Q&A **di bawah. Inget, taun depan blm tentu ada sushow ina lagi. Kpn lgi kita bisa ngenang momen gila bareng eunhae?

Btw, detailnya, gak bisa Vyy jelasin disini. So langsung follow twitter Vyy aja **say_eunhae **jangan ada yang nanya alamat twitter lagi y, krn udah jelas2 Vyy sebutin disini =.=  
Ini ada Q&A seputar pertanyaan readers yg mungkin muncul :  
**Q:** projectnya apaan ya?  
**A: **untuk saat ini handbanner,tapi ntar bisa didiskusiin kalo emang banyak yg mau ikut

**Q: **cara ikutnya gimana?  
**A: **follow twitter sy, terus mention dgn nyebutin kalo kalian minat dgn project Vyy buat ss5ina. Yg mention selain itu g akan Vyy bales, mian lagi stress bgt. Setelah mention gitu akan Vyy bales dgn kasih link FB, tempat kita diskusi/vote project ntr

**Q: **sy udah follow dan minta follback, kenapa blm ada respon?  
**A: **udh dijelasin di atas, sy lg stress bgt. Dri kmaren mention pnuh retweetan dari reply si Peter, sy pusing. Dan sy trauma ngefollow smbrg org tnpa tau orgnya, jd klo blm kenal g akan sy follback.

**Q: **trauma kenapa?  
**A: **krn isi TL saya jd geje. Pertama ngakunya eunhae shipper, lama2 kok update-annya bukan SJ bgt. Semua info TL sy yg penting jadi kemakan. Sory, tp sy emang hardcore HHS, n buat akun itu khusus buat nge-geje ^^

**Q: **saya gak punya waktu buat ngurusin project2an,gimana dong?  
**A: **sama! Tapi ntr tetep bkalan Vyy yg ngurusin semua, kalian tgl terima finishnya aja.

**Q: **boleh ngajak temen?  
**A: **boleh, asalkan dia bener2 HHS

Kyknya segitu aja, kalo ada pertanyaan, bisa mention, asalkan kalian emang minat sama projectnya, tp plis,jgn minta follback dulu^^  
Karna deadline kemungkinan bakal maju bgt, jd tlg partisipasinya ya,minimal butuh 50an org lah^^ tunjukin kalo eunhae shipper di ina jg banyak, jgn mau kalah sma cina,dll yg bahkan bisa bikin banner gede. Apalagi mau anniversary eunhae juga,jadi momennya pas banget ^^

IS THERE ANY TRUE EUNHAE SHIPPER HERE EXCEPT ME? ^^


End file.
